Doomed to Fail
by SirisAnkh
Summary: Azriel, the Archangel of Death, has moved into Metropolis to escape heaven and its occupants. She did not count on befriending the local superhero and ultimately fall in love. Superman/Clark Kent/OC CHAPTER 5 UPDATED
1. First Impressions

Lefu lay sick and dying in her bed. She coughed up blood and her breathing was labored. She was in Japan, waiting to die. Lefu closed her eyes and opened them to a shining ball of light at the foot of her bed. A melody sang into her mind and she nodded in consent, letting out her last breath. The light enveloped her as she passed. Lefu's eyes snapped opened and gasped out a deep breath. She sat up quickly and walked away. Once outside, wings emerged from her back and she flew out into the night.

* * *

"You sound like a promising candidate. I'll team you up with Clark Kent to see how you do on the field. Writing articles in Japan is different from the US of A. You'll see," the editor said with a laugh. Lefu smiled and adjusted her thick black rimmed glasses, her dark blue eyes peeking out from behind contacts to hide their strange yellow and silver blue eye colors. The duality of her eyes tend to raise a few questions. Lefu stood up to shake the editor's hand as he led her out of his office and towards Clark's empty desk.

"You two should be sharing desks. He should get back from lunch soon so just hang around." The editor smiled and patted Lefu on her shoulder before leaving. Lefu laughed and sat down in the chair beside the desk. Her hair was pulled into a harsh bun and she even went so far to hide her figure behind unflattering clothes with dull colors. It was the perfect disguise for her nightly activities. Lefu swung her feet to and fro, observing her new place of work. It was like any other newspaper room, rows of desks messily filled with various office supplies and papers. Lefu sighed and sunk back into her chair twirling her thumbs. She looked up when a tall man blocked the sun from her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lefu stumbled as she stood up, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You must be Clark Kent. I'm the new reporter that's transferring over from Japan. It's nice to meet you," she said, her melodious voice making Clark's eyes widen in surprise. He smiled smoothly and held his hand out for a handshake. She took it and grasped it firmly, trying not to grasp too hard to bring suspicion to her strength.

"It's nice to meet you. The editor told me about you working with me. I didn't expect you to be in town until tomorrow in all honesty," he admitted. Lefu chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There was a canceled flight and I came early. I did call ahead but you where already out on lunch," she said with a smile. Clark motioned for her to sit back down and looked her over. Lefu smiled smugly inwardly to herself, confident that she looked exactly how he saw her, a young introverted clumsy woman.

"Yes, what did you say your name was again? I couldn't recall," he said apologetically. Lefu shrugged.

"It's ok. My name is unusual. My name is Lefu Azriel. Please, just call me Lefu," Lefu lied smoothly. Clark smiled kindly, his eyes seeming to shine in mirth.

"Lefu, what a pretty name. I read some of your stories that you've written in Japan. It's a shame that all of your stories are so tragic," he commented. Lefu huffed involuntarily; Clark rose in eyebrow in question.

"Ah, sorry," Lefu rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, avoiding his eyes, "There are approximately 6,446,131,400 people on the planet, and the death rate was approximately 8.78 deaths per 1,000 people a year. That works out to roughly 56,597,034 people leaving us every year. That's about a 155,000 a day. I feel like that number deserves a little attention. Don't you?" Lefu smiled up at Clark. His light blue eyes flashed but he smiled in return.

"You're quiet the math wiz aren't you? I wonder what else you could do. I tend to focus my articles on crime instead of death. When working with me, we can interchange our articles and see how that goes. How fast can you type?" he asked. Lefu pouted, thinking to herself.

"I'm not sure. I never tried to count it. I can show you if you'd like?" Lefu offered. Clark looked confused but stood up and let her sit at his desk. Lefu pulled up a blank word document and started typing, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Clark involuntarily gasped and watched in amazement. After a minute, Lefu scrolled through the document and looked back at Clark, smiling innocently.

"About this much I guess. Oh, and I think this should work for my first article, if you'd like to look it over?" Clark laughed and they swapped seats again. He scrolled through what she typed and whistled in appreciation.

"This is amazing! When did you find the time to looked into this crime?" he asked to himself. Lefu tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Just before I came here. I found a lead and checked it out. Sad, the man had already died but asking around and looking at the scene told me a lot about what happened," she said and looked down in embarrassment. _I think I over did it. I have to slow down a bit_, she thought to herself. Clark sat back in his seat, watching her.

"That is impressive. If you keep this up, you'll do fine. I'm not sure what else I can tell you except how things work around here. I think the chief expects us to work together more on investigating and writing together instead of doing our own thing," he said. Lefu looked up in alarm, her eyes widening in surprise. That wasn't what she wanted to hear but then again, America is different. Lefu smiled and nodded in agreement with him.

"That sounds great. What should we do then?" she asked. Clark smiled smugly.

"First, you can get me a cup of coffee while I write up my article. I shouldn't take long either," he said confidently. Lefu chuckled and gladly stood up to leave him to it. When she returned, she watched his broad back in curiosity from the doorway. He dropped a pencil that rolled under his desk. He looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and lifted the whole thing like it was nothing. He reached down and grabbed the pencil and set it back down, continuing to type as fast as her. Lefu lifted a brow. _There's more to this boy than meets the eye_, she thought to herself in amusement. Lefu walked through the door and stumbled with the coffee, splashing a bit on her white shirt. She cried out but recovered and apologized to Clark as she set the coffee on the desk beside him.

"I'm sorry! Did I get any on you?" she said, frantically dabbing napkins where a small drop landed on his leg. Clark got up and grabbed napkins and snatched Lefu's hands within his own.

"Are you ok? That coffee was hot!" He covered her hands in napkins, pressing it tightly within his grasp. Lefu blushed and stammered.

"N-No, I'm ok. It's fine really," she said, flustered. Clark let out a breath in relief and removed the napkins to inspect her hands, gently prodding them.

"That's strange, your hands aren't even red," he mumbled. Lefu snatched her hands back from him and hid them behind her back.

"I'm used to handling hot water so it's fine. I'll be right back. I'll wash my hands," she said with a smile. Clark sat back down and Lefu rushed to the bathroom, as fast as any human would normally go. She shut the door behind herself and sighed.

"Too close," she mumbled and washed her hands. She ran cold water until her skin felt like icicles then wiped them dry. By the time she sat back down beside Clark, he was already proofreading his article.

"That was fast. I think we'll work good together," she said off handedly. Clark smiled back at her.

"Sure, so long as you can keep up," he teased. Lefu smiled fiercely, her eyes flashing.

"Is that a challenge you've just issued? If so, I gladly accept," she stated firmly, her melodious voice deepening just slightly. Clark laughed, his eyes flashing as he returned a fierce smile in return.

"It's a deal. I have to warn you though, I am fast," he said with a smug tone. Lefu laughed.

"So am I. Don't complain when I leave you behind in my dust," she teased, her tone of voice turning back into a higher tone for her disguise. They laughed good heartedly and discussed a case. They agreed to meet up after work to do a stake out. Time passed quickly in relative silence as they took turns typing on the computer, writing various articles. Lefu left first, waiting downstairs. Clark had a coat on over his plain blue suit and fedora, cleaning his glasses. He glanced down at Lefu's attire in confusion.

"Aren't you cold? You have to be freezing!" he commented. Lefu looked down at herself and back at him in confusion.

"I don't have a coat. I haven't exactly gone shopping," she lied. Clark looked a little suspicious and took off his coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders to her surprise. She could smell him off his coat, jasmine and cedar.

"Here, this should keep you warm. I don't want you catching a cold the first night out on assignment," he said with a smile. Lefu blushed and nodded, clutching his coat closed over herself. It was still warm from his body heat.

"Thanks. I'm not used to someone being nice to me," she commented and smiled. Clark chuckled and flagged down a taxi. They got in and instructed the driver where to go from there. Lefu's eyes where glued to the window, watching Metropolis pass by her. She felt happy. It was a new experience for her. Usually she just flew everywhere. Clark laughed, drawing her attention back to him.

"Never been in a taxi before?" he asked with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling with his laughter. Lefu smiled and shook her head, turning back to the window.

"This is different. I like it," she said quietly. They remained silent, enjoying the ride and Clark paid the driver. They walked towards an alley and waited at the mouth of it.

"Our lead said that the exchange is supposed to happen here," he whispered to her, breathing into his hands. Lefu cocked her head in question.

"Are you cold?" she asked. Clark smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine. My hands are just a little chilly," he said off handedly. Lefu grabbed his hands in her own and rubbed them.

"This should warm them up. If you'd like, you can use the pockets of your coat. It'll make it look like we're a couple escaping into the alley for alone time and not look so suspicious," she said with a shrug. Clark's brows rose in surprise.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks," he said, looking around them to avoid her gaze. She shrugged.

"Up to you genius. I mean, it's not like those people are staring or nothing…" she let her comment trail off, motioning to people looking at them with her chin. Clark glanced back and smiled down at her, slipping his hands into the coat pockets. It brought them close; Lefu brought her hands up to rest on his chest to steady herself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were taking advantage of this," he said with a chuckle. Lefu smiled and shrugged.

"Well, this job seems to have its perks. Having a good looking reporter taking care of me is a big plus right now," she teased with a chuckle. They both went silent as they spotted a car pull up across from them. They watched out of the corner of their eyes. They stepped away from each other and Lefu stepping in front of Clark.

"I think we should-" Lefu said, cutting herself off as she turned and saw Clark was not there. She smiled. "Works for me."


	2. Lost in Translation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

* * *

Lefu stepped further into the alley and her wings appeared. She flew to the roof and folded Clark's coat nicely and hid it in a corner. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing a leather suit with combat boots. She rubbed her eyes in relief, as her yellow and blue grey eyes were free from the confines of the contacts. She let her hair down and rubbed her scalp, looking down at the group gather and starts to argue. Gunfire was heard and one man was shot. Before it could escalate further a red blur whooshed in and Superman stood in the middle of the group.

"What? Who's that hunk?" Lefu said to herself loudly. Superman glanced up at her and smiled. Lefu blushed. _I think he heard me_, she thought embarrassedly. She shook her head. Her wings fluttered restlessly before Lefu swooped down to land beside the man who was shot. He was gasping for breath. She ignored Superman as he took care of the problem. Her focus was on the man before her. Lefu stretched her wings out so that the scene was blocked from the dying man's view. She touched his face, drawing his eyes on her. He gasped in surprise.

"I'm here. Don't be afraid," she said, her melodious voice calming the man. He smiled and coughed out blood. She wiped it off with her hand, gently stroking his hair.

"It's getting dark," he struggled to say.

"Move aside, I need to take him to the hospital." Lefu looked up to see Superman standing there, looking down at her sternly. Lefu shook her head and touched the man's forehead.

"It's too late. He will pass," she told Superman firmly. The man smiled and closed his eyes. Superman used his super speed to try and grab the man from her but Lefu stopped him with a strong hold on his wrists.

"Stop! I can save him!" Superman yelled into her face. Lefu rolled her eyes and touched his chest.

"Shhh…" she said, and Superman's eyes fluttered. He fell back, asleep.

Lefu turned her attention back to the man and covered his eyes. His lashes fluttered underneath her hand as she projected his life before his eyes, scanning the contents of his deeds both good and bad. She kissed his forehead creating a flash of light as the man let out his last breath. She gently sang him his last rites and stood up. She kneeled besides Superman and grasped his chin, turning his head from side to side as she inspected him.

"Foolish man. You almost messed up my job," she admonished. He started to moan as his eyes fluttered, blearily seeing her through sleepy eyes. Lefu flitted out of there with nothing but the sound of fluttering wings as any indication that she was there. She changed on the roof and jumped down quickly into the alley, careful that Superman didn't see her and ran through it, acting frantic and falling onto her knees. She got up and dusted herself off to see Clark rushing towards her.

"Are you ok? We need to call the cops and get out of here," he said, worry wrinkling his brow. Lefu nodded quickly. Clark led her to a phone booth and called while she inspected the scene from the window. _That man, Superman, I was never told he'd be there._ He was an anomaly and she didn't know what to make of him. Clark snapped her out of her reverie.

"I can call us a cab. I'll take you home," he offered. Lefu's eyes snapped to his blue gaze in surprise.

"No, I'm fine. I'll go home on my own. Don't worry about me. Oh! And here's your coat before I leave," she rushed out, shoving his coat into his arms. She dashed out before he could say stop her and changed into her normal attire. She took to the skies, flying high just in the cloud line, looking down at the city. She looked for the caped crusader.

After many hours, she let out a sigh in disappointment and flew down towards her apartment. She lived in the high-rise apartment to give her someplace private to fly home to. She landed on the edge of her balcony and spotted something in the corner of her eye. She saw Superman land on the balcony beside hers. They stared at each other in surprise.

"Uh… Hi?" she said lamely. She mentally berated herself for the dumb struck reply. Superman glared at her.

"You let that man die," he stated. Lefu rolled her eyes and jumped across the gap between their apartments to sit on his balcony's edge.

"No, he was fated to die. I released his soul," she said irritably, crossing her legs. Superman towered over her.

"I could have saved him," he admonished. Lefu moaned in frustration, running an irritated hand down her face.

"No, you couldn't. You would have made my job harder if you had taken him away," she told him sternly. Superman's face was right in front of hers, breathing angrily.

"You could have let me try," he said threateningly, raising his voice. Lefu leaned back, pushing him away from her with a hand on his chest.

"Fine, fine. What are you doing here? You don't strike me as an apartment type," she said, changing the topic on him. Superman stepped back and avoided her gaze. He actually looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just here to visit a friend. What about you? You don't strike me as an apartment type either," he asked, turning the question around on her. Lefu cocked her head to the side in question, blinking her eyes as slowly and innocently as she could muster.

"Collecting another soul?" she phrased it as a question. He gasped and glared at her again.

"Is that true?" His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. Lefu opened her mouth then shut it closed. She flew away as fast as she could, Superman reaching out to her, missing her. She flitted downstairs, changing into her other persona and rushed back upstairs on foot, appearing in front of her door. She fumbled for keys she never used and dropped them. The door next door to her slammed open and Clark appeared looking frantically around, his eyes landing on her.

"Clark?" she asked in disbelief. He froze. Lefu picked up her keys. Clark smiled but the corners of his eyes pinched from looking nervous.

"Lefu? What are you doing here?" he asked. Lefu frowned.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" she asked defensively. He frowned.

"I live here too. Are you just getting back?" he asked slowly, carefully phrasing his question. Lefu smiled.

"Yea, I stopped by a friend's place on the way home. Well, it's nice to see you. I still need to eat," she said and fumbled with her keys again, trying to figure out which was for the door. Clark smiled.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? I was just about to make some for myself and could use the company," he offered. Lefu stopped and looked up at him. She smiled smoothly.

"Sure! That would be great," she laughed. She walked into his apartment with him carefully watching her. She nervously sat on his couch.

"So, how was your friend? I'm hoping not a boyfriend," he teased. She knew better. It was the easiest way to fish for information without actually asking outright.

He went into his kitchen to warm up coffee and dug in the cupboards for various ingredients for dinner. Lefu laughed, drawing his attention to her. Her laugh was unique, like a song. He shook his head and went back to fumbling with preparing food.

"Not at all. I lied. I actually got lost trying to get home and didn't want to admit it outright. I feel kind of stupid," she said and laughed again. Clark smiled and brought coffee over to her and sat next to her.

"Of course not. This place must be so new to you so I understand. Where did you come from anyways?" he asked curiously. She smiled and cradled her mug in her hands.

"From Kyoto. I grew up there but graduated from Tokyo. Tokyo is a big city much like here but I think . . . brighter? I don't know how to describe it," she said is quiet reverie. Clark smiled and sipped at his coffee.

"It sounds wonderful. I bet you can cook all those fancy Japanese dishes too," he mused. Lefu frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry, not at all. I mostly get take out. No one taught me how to cook. I have no parents and been living on the streets mostly. I worked through a lot of jobs to put myself through school," she said with a smile. Clark was shocked into momentary silence, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I grew up in a happy home with parents so I don't know what that could've been like," he apologized. Lefu laughed as he stuttered. _Cute_, she thought.

"It's fine. I don't exactly tell everyone I met about that time. Tell me, what is it like growing up with a loving family?" she asked curiously. Her eyes flashed with her curiosity. Clark laughed and sat back into the couch, thinking to himself.

"It's a happy life. I guess the one word to describe it is loving," he said simply. Lefu nodded and thought to herself. _Loving… What does it feel like to be loved_, she asked herself. Clark coughed into his hand, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyways, why are you up so late? It's past midnight already and here we are drinking coffee," she teased. Clark smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing. Here you are in a man's apartment, alone, and drinking coffee well past your bed time," he teased back. Lefu laughed and shook her head, sipping at her coffee.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't really sleep. I take naps," she said with a sly smile. Clark looked surprised but laughed off the comment.

"That's ridiculous. You have to sleep sometime," he said. Lefu shook her head.

"Not really. Let's just call it being traumatized and leave it at that," she said in a teasing tone, cutting off any further comments on it. Clark smiled thinking it was all a joke.

"Ok. Anyways, tomorrow the office is throwing you a party. I guess that'd make it today actually. Do you have an idea where Armando's is located at?" Clark asked. Lefu tilted her head in question. Clark's eyes narrowed at the movement, taking note of the similarity of the same action from the winged girl earlier.

"Party? Like a birthday party?" she asked confused. Clark chuckled.

"It wouldn't be a birthday party if it's not your birthday so no. It's kind of like a 'welcome aboard' thing," he said chuckling. Lefu pouted.

"But it is my birthday today. So birthday party it is," she said happily. Clark looked taken aback.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? Happy Birthday Lefu!" he said, patting the top of her head. Lefu smiled up at him from under his hand.

"Thanks. I don't know where Armando's is. I could just ask a taxi driver or something," she said. Clark smiled and shook his head.

"I'll take you when we're off work. I wouldn't want you getting lost like today. How old are you anyways?" he asked. Lefu pouted.

"A woman never reveals her age," she admonished. Clark chuckled.

"Right right, sorry," he said, lifting his hands in defense, "So, I'm guessing twenty one?" He laughed. Lefu laughed with him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Of course not! I'm twenty-seven now. I'm an old lady," she stated proudly, lifting her chin up defensively. Clark laughed some more.

"Old lady? That would make me an old man then! I'm twenty nine," he told her with a smile. Lefu chuckled.

"Nope. I hear that men are supposed to be sexier when they get closer to their thirties. For women, I'm nearing old age," she teased. They laughed together.

"Well, I'll let you go to bed. I'll be next door if you need anything," Lefu said, setting her coffee mug on the table. Clark walked her to the door.

"Same to you. If anything goes on, I'm just next door," he told her, his gaze intense. It looked as if he was waiting for her to ask for help or something. _Right, that's partly my fault_, she thought to herself wryly. She waved good-bye and he watched from his door as she unlocked her apartment and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! Thank you to **1natbug**, **BatGirl619**, **Murooj**, **Nekomimi23** for adding my story to your alert list. Also thank you to the anonymous reviewer and **BatGirl619** for the reviews. **Murooj**, you're a doll for adding my story to your favorite list. ;) Please read and review!

Just a little backstory about this fanfiction, I've been watching a lot of Supernatural lately and for some reason I could not stop writing. This is something that's been rattling in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out there. It's one of those stories that started out as a dream and I had to write it. This is what came of it. The story is already done, I just need to update on a more regular basis. I'm thinking at least once a week? I'm going to post the whole story till it's end and I hope everyone will like what I've written.


	3. A Gift?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

* * *

Lefu sighed and threw her clothes as she walked towards her roll of blankets on the floor, turning on all the lights. She collapsed on her make shift bed, satisfied that the room was well lit, including her balcony. She cuddled her pillow to her chest and sighed.

She lay there until the sun came up and got in the shower. She stood there most of the time, letting the water roll off her back. She took her time in the shower and drying herself off. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed. She smiled happily and flitted about her room, throwing her clothes into a hamper, shutting the lights back off and stood out on her balcony with a coffee in hand and a croissant in the other. She used the ledge as a table and enjoyed the morning view with the sun rising. She glanced over to her neighbor's patio as his door clicked open and he stepped out with coffee in hand.

"Howdy neighbor," she greeted Clark with a small wave. He smiled at her and sipped his coffee.

"If you stay out here too long, you'll be late," he commented. Lefu shrugged.

"I won't. If _you_ stay out here too long, _you'll_ be the one late," she said with a wink. Clark chuckled.

"Touché. Got another croissant?" he asked playfully. Lefu made as if to reach inside for one and pulled one out of thin air. She tossed it across to him and he caught it with an appreciative smile. She watched him take a bite.

"This is amazing! Where did you buy these?" he asked, happily chomping them down. Lefu laughed.

"That's a secret," she teased. They looked out over the city enjoying their coffee and pastries in companionable silence. Clark turned to leave.

"Thanks for breakfast, I owe you. See you at work," he called back. Lefu waved good-bye and waited until she was sure he left his room and walked down the hallway. Lefu let her wings appear and jumped off the balcony, flying quickly out towards down the street from her work. She landed inside an alley, careful that no one saw her.

She looked around herself and walked inside a store to kill some time as if she was taking a taxi. She looked at various clothes that women would wear and shopped around. She tried on different outfits, keeping in mind the ones she liked for later use. After a reasonable amount of time she stepped out of the store and walked towards work. Clark was walking out of the alley she landed in with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine. Are you sure you're not following me?" she teased, catching herself before she fell flat on her face when she stumbled towards him. She laughed at herself.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's following me. I also say, I got to work first," he said with a smile. Lefu smiled brightly at him.

"Is that so? I don't think so because-" Lefu took off at a run towards work, she looked back to see Clark in shock before he laughed and ran after her. She touched the building, panting as if she was out of breath. "Because I touched the building first." She smiled proudly. Clark panted and laughed.

"Ok, ok, you win. Let's go to work. After lunch we're supposed to try and get an interview with Bruce Wayne." They walked side by side into work, chatting about nothing of import. They worked well together. They where typing stories, running errands through out the office for each other. Before they knew it, it was already time to go to the airport. Lefu sighed and checked her watch.

"We need to leave now if we want to be there on time. I think the whole office is going too," she said to Clark. Clark stood and they left. Clark flagged down and taxi and they got in. Lefu happily hummed to herself as she watched the scenery go by. When the taxi stopped Clark paid and they walked towards the gathering crowd around a jet.

"So…. How are we supposed to compete with the crowd…?" she asked curiously, standing on her tippy toes to try and see over the crowd. She was too short. Clark chuckled.

"Just do the best you can. I'm not expecting you to magically get ahold of him some how. We'll just hang out towards the back and hope he passes by us," he informed her. The crowd surged forward as one when someone came out of the jet. Lefu jumped up and down trying to see what Bruce looked like.

"There are too many people. How annoying. He's not that special right?" she huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. Clark's blue eyes twinkled with the laughter he was holding in. Lefu burst into when she saw how much Clark wanted to laugh, the restraint that showed up on his face was a funny expression.

"He's one of the richest people in Gotham. He's a big deal Lefu," he said with a chuckle. Lefu pouted.

"Sure, sure… All rich guys I've met are so foul mouthed and ug- Oh, my god, who is that gorgeous man?" Lefu's eyes landed on one of the most attractive guys she's ever seen. Bruce was tall with combed back black hair and dark blue eyes. He was laughing at her comment. Lefu blushed. _Great going, he heard_, she mentally berated herself. Bruce made a beeline straight for her.

"Hello, what's your name?" Bruce asked. Lefu blinked and looked around her to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked confused, not believing her luck. Bruce laughed as Clark rolled his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Clark Kent. This is Lefu Azriel. We're with the Daily Planet," Clark introduced. Bruce ignored Clark and held a hand out towards Lefu in greeting.

"Lefu is it? What a nice name. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bruce said smoothly, a smile creeping across his lips. Lefu smiled and shook his hand firmly, squeezing a little harder than she meant to, flustered.

"Hello, the pleasure is all mine. Would you mind speaking with us for an interview?" she asked as politely as she could, her back ramrod straight, motioning towards Clark behind herself. Bruce laughed.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind speaking with _you_. How about when you get off work?" Bruce asked. Lefu frowned and looked back up at Clark.

"But my party?" She asked, her question trailing off and sounding forlorn. Bruce looked at Clark and smirked. Clark smiled smoothly, trying not to let his annoyance show.

"You're welcome to come Mr. Wayne. It's Lefu's party," Clark said, mostly to Lefu. Lefu perked up and smiled up at Bruce. Bruce nodded.

"Then I'll see you then Lefu," Bruce said as a good-bye, waving back at her. Lefu's eyes were wide in disbelief. She turned towards Clark and gave a triumphant 'yes' and a fist pump.

"Did you see that? Got that interview!" she exclaimed excitedly. Clark laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think he wanted to be interviewed. Sounds more like he wanted to interview you instead," Clark said, his tone a little sharp on the word interview. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"That's impossible," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, "He'll come to the party, we interview him, and bam! Interview complete!" Lefu happily skipped towards a taxi that Clark waved over. Clark shook his head.

"You are way too excited over this. What happened to all the rich guys you've met being foul mouthed and ugly?" he asked. Lefu smiled fiercely, clenching her fists in triumph.

"He's not ugly so it's possible that I found the one rich guy to prove me wrong. Let's get back to work. I want to finish research on this lead that I want to follow up on tomorrow." Lefu practically bounced in her seat in pure happiness. Clark was a little jealous that she was so innocently happy. They worked seriously before Clark excused himself to run an errand.

"I'll pick you up at your apartment to go to Armando's. Make sure to dress a little nice before we go. It's got a karaoke bar and everyone is going to expect you to sing," Clark informed her. Lefu froze in her seat.

"Sing? I've never sang before," she said doubtfully. Clark chuckled and patted her head. He was finding himself treating Lefu like a little sister easily.

"There's a first for everything. Look up some songs before going home to make sure you got the rhythm of things," he airily and left Lefu alone.

Lefu sighed and slipped on head phones to listen to lots of music before closing up everything and flying home to change. She threw her clothes into the hamper and looked at herself in the mirror. She settled on conjuring a dress with a thin gold belt over black tights and calf high boot heels. She turned carefully in the mirror inspecting herself and changed her hair to a looser bun with chop sticks and strands of hair framing her face. She even took the time to put on make up, pink lipstick, creamy eye shadow, and a little blush. She felt pretty like the Earth girl at the shop this morning. _It's ok to look nice today, it is your birthday_, she told herself.

Her doorbell rang and she rushed to the door, throwing the door open in her haste. Clark smiled down at her, his eyes roving over her outfit in appreciation.

"You look nice. Don't forget to grab your coat before we go," he told her, smiling down at her. Lefu jumped in surprise.

"Oh, yea. Thanks for reminding me. Hold on," she dashed towards her bathroom, falling down in her haste. Clark chuckled and looked into her apartment waiting for her. He was surprised to see it mostly empty except for the hamper and blankets on the floor made to look like a bed. Lefu rushed back with a black trench coat, slipping it on as she walked towards him. "Thanks for reminding me. I would have forgotten." Clark nodded and Lefu closed the door behind them. She locked up and they proceeded down stairs.

"Is your furniture not here yet? Your apartment looks empty," he commented curiously. Lefu shrugged.

"That's all I have. I've never really needed anything else," she said off handedly, ignoring the surprised look on his face.

"So you sleep and sit on the floor?" he asked in disbelief. Lefu pouted.

"I mostly sit on the ledge outside but yes I sleep on the floor," she said, crossing her arms defensively and feeling slightly offended at his tone. Clark held his hands up in apology.

"I don't mean to judge. It's just hard to imagine. Not even a bed?" he asked as if he never heard of such a thing.

"Hey! My floor is very comfortable. This is luxury compared to what I used to sleep on before. And I have a _heater_," she bragged, her eyes sparkling like she was talking about a treasure. Clark shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to say to that to tell you the truth," he said. Lefu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then don't say anything! How rude," she mumbled angrily to herself. She 'hmmphed' and turned her face away from him, ignoring his presence. They hopped in the cab with her still pouting. Clark sighed and dug out a small box from his coat and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Lefu turned to actually face him. He handed her his small box. "I got you a birthday present. I hope you like it." Lefu's eyes widened and held the box up reverently up to her face.

"This is mine?" she breathed out. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's all yours. Open it up," he encouraged her. Lefu looked at the box and back at him. Her hands shook as she opened the box and gasped when she saw a simple braided rope bracelet in the box. She smiled and slipped it on, trying not to cry.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it," she said, blinking back tears. Clark laughed and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's just something my dad taught me to do. It unfolds into rope you can use. I didn't know what else to get you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. She was acting like it was the best thing in the world. Lefu laughed.

"No, it's the best gift ever. I love it," she said. Clark watched her curiously. Lefu was staring at the bracelet he had given her in a type of reverence or awe. _Just what type of life have you lived before_, Clark thought to himself. Her antics were strange. Lefu was clumsy and innocent yet the things she sometimes said hinted at a dark life. Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat when that thought crossed his mind. His new co-worker gets more interesting the more he interacts with her. Who is Lefu?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to my anon reader who reviewed. I'm glad you like Lefu/Azriel. Thanks to **blackcat711** for favoriting and following this story! It's nice to see new viewers. Please review too. ;)


	4. Voice of an Angel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics. I also do not own the song What's Up? by 4 Non-Blondes which was redone as the He-Man meme by Slackcircus. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Google heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa.

* * *

Lefu happily hummed to herself all the way to Armando's. They pulled up and Clark paid the taxi driver. Lefu practically bounced on her feet as she walked. The whole Daily Planet news team cheered when they arrived. Lefu waved a shy hello, blushing from the attention she got. It looked like everyone had started the drinking. Lefu took a seat at a booth and Clark slipped in across from her.

"I don't know everyone," she whispered in a panic. Clark laughed and pointed out every person one by one, introducing who was happily drinking, clinking glasses. Lefu nodded, absorbing the information.

"So, basically, everyone was looking for an excuse to go drinking together," she exclaimed happily. Clark sighed and shook his head.

"Basically, yes. Don't take it to heart. Enjoy it," he told her gently, as if he wanted to not hurt her feelings. Lefu nodded happily, oblivious to what she was supposed to feel sad about. The editor came over, clapping Lefu on the back and slipping her a drink.

"What are you doing with nothing in your hands? Drink up! You'll need it to sing! Every new person is supposed to sing with us!" the editor exclaimed happily. The room cheered in response as a few guys rolled out a karaoke machine. Young teenagers where already singing on it.

"Are you sure I should? I never sang before…" she said doubtfully. Clark laughed.

"Just do it. They won't let you off the hook that easily," he encouraged. Lefu pouted and chugged her drink nervously. Another reporter put down a shot in front of her.

"A toast to the newbie!" Everyone lifted their shots. Lefu hurriedly grabbed her shot and clinked glasses with Clark and downed that too. That's when she spotted Bruce coming over from the bar with a couple of drinks in hand. He handed her one and slipped in next to her, his arm resting on top of the seat she sat on.

"Well, hello beautiful. How are you this fine evening?" Bruce asked smoothly. Lefu smiled and shrugged.

"Drinking I guess?" she said as a question when she meant to say it as a statement. Clark tapped Lefu's hand to get her attention.

"Watch how much you drink. It could make you sick or you can get drunk," Clark told her gently. Lefu nodded and Bruce laughed.

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her," Bruce said smoothly. Lefu moved a strand of hair that got in her face behind her hair. Her bracelet caught his eye. "Is that a paracord survival bracelet?" Bruce cradled her wrist in his hands. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"I guess that's the name. It's my birthday present. Clark gave it to me today," she said happily, smiling at Clark and sipped at her drink. Bruce smirked at Clark and chuckled.

"Birthday huh? Happy birthday. If I'd known that, I would have treated you," Bruce said. The editor came by interrupting them.

"Come on Lefu! Time to sing!" Everyone started to cheer for her to get up there. Bruce got up to let Lefu get out of the booth. Lefu blushed and chugged the rest of her drink then got up and shyly went up towards the front where the machine was. The kids there ignored her and where flipping through the songs. The group was yelling for them to let her on and one of the kids rounded on her.

"What are you going to sing grandma? I don't want to listen to your shitty drunken songs," he snarled. Lefu glared and snatched the microphone away from the boy and strode on stage. A song was playing that they picked out already. Lefu took a deep breath and sang.

"_And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed just to get it all out, whats in my head and I-I-i am feeling... a little peculiar...  
And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath, and get real high and I, scream from the top of my lungs, WHATS GOING ON?!_

And I say...  
HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA...I SAID HEY! Whats going on?  
And I say  
HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA...I SAID HEY! Whats going on…

"

Lefu sang the song they picked out. Her voice rang out and everyone at the bar stopped what they where doing to listen to her sing. The kids even bopped their head along with the song with a smile. Her co-workers were surprised that Lefu could actually sing. She winked at Clark and Bruce who clapped for her, smiling.

"_And he tries... Oh my gosh do I try! I try all the time, in this institution...  
And he prays! Oh my gosh do I pray! I pray all sanctity...MYEEH... for a revolution!_

And I say...  
HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA...I SAID HEY! Whats going on?  
And I say...

Don't cry outloud! Just keep inside... And learn how to hide, your feelings...

HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA...I SAID HEY! Whats going on? YEAH!

"

Lefu bowed as the room erupted in cheers. Everyone started shouting out requests for her to sing and Lefu happily obliged. She finally pulled Clark and Bruce on stage to sing with her. Lefu happily sat back in their booth as more shots where put in front of her. She obliviously drank it down quickly like water. She couldn't figure out how it was supposed to get her sick but saw that the more everyone drank, they spoke louder, slurred their words and became uncoordinated. She even noticed they made contact more often, clapping each other on the back.

"You're quiet the songstress. Have you ever thought about making it into a career?" Bruce said, sipping at his drink. Lefu frowned.

"No, why would I? I'm not that great," she said seriously. Clark shook his head.

"He's right you know. You have the voice of an angel. You could try to go professional if you tried," Clark complimented, lifting his drink and tipping it to her before sipping at it. Lefu pouted, avoiding his eyes at his comment.

"No, thank you. That's a silly notion for me," she said. Clark shrugged and his eyes lit when he saw Louis walk in through the door.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Clark said and got up to talk with Louis. Bruce looked back knowingly and smiled back down at Lefu who drank another shot that someone gave her. They kept appearing every time he turned his head.

"Looks like he found his date," Bruce said with a smile. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"Date? As in the fruit?" she asked. Bruce laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're funny. I've never met anyone as interesting as you. Can we go out again? This time alone," Bruce asked. Lefu smiled innocently.

"Sure, if I'm not busy. You'll have to ask ahead of time and hope nothing comes up. Excuse me, one of my co-workers is waving for me to come," she said. Bruce let her out of the booth and she sauntered towards the bar. She chatted with the young man and someone bought her a drink. She saw him slip something in from the corner of her eye. She eyed it when the guy handed her the drink and chatted with her. Lefu stared at her drink and looked back at the guy with a confused look.

"What's the matter baby? Don't like the drink I got you?" he asked playfully. That's when he called a toast and glasses where clinking together. Lefu smiled and sipped at the drink, not swallowing. She smiled again and set her drink down, making her way to the bathroom. She spat out the drink in the sink. It tasted rancid to her, different than the others. It was drugged. The little that she accidently swallowed made her dizzy. She gripped the sink tightly and took deep breaths, using the water to rinse her mouth out. When her vision wasn't swimming, she made her way back to the booth.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to leave. The drinks you know?" she said, smiling. Bruce laughed and got up with her.

"I'll take you home. It's not safe to go home alone," he offered. Lefu shook her head and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be fine. Contact me again about going out sometime," she said behind her, rushing outside. She ran towards an alley and leaned against the wall, her vision swimming again. She closed her eyes and crouched down to try and steady herself.

"Hey there girlie. You not feeling good?" Lefu's head snapped up at the guy who had drugged her drink.

"You put something in my drink," she accused angrily. The guy smiled, and picked her up roughly by her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me take you home before someone does something they shouldn't," he said gruffly, handling her roughly. Lefu tried to fight back but her body wasn't listening. She couldn't do anything except call out weakly.

"Hey! Put her down before I make you," Lefu's looked at the Bruce who was glaring at the guy who had her arm. The guy laughed and dropped Lefu roughly on the floor.

"Make me pretty boy," the guy taunted. Bruce didn't take long to knock the aggressor down and knock him out. Bruce picked up Lefu delicately in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, brushing her hair back from her face. Lefu started to shake as her body began to react towards the drug badly. "Hang on. I'm taking you to my room to take care of you." Lefu moaned and closed her eyes.

She doesn't remember much other than Bruce wiping the sweat off her face and taking out her contacts when she her eyes kept watering with them in. She woke up in a man's black pajamas and her hair down. She quickly tied it up into her tight bun and searched for her glasses. She put them on and looked around her. The room was silent and the lights were off. Lefu stuck to the walls and turned on all the lights in a panic. Bruce rushed to her.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"The lights. I have to have the lights on," she said, her legs shaking weakly. Bruce nodded and turned on the lights in the rest of the room. He then picked her up when her legs went out and took her back to the bed.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked her. Lefu frowned and looked around her carefully.

"Not my room," she stated. Bruce shook his head.

"No, I took you to my hotel room. I've been taking care of you all day. I already called your work and Clark stopped by. I looked inside your apartment to see if I could grab you a change of clothes but it's empty," he told her seriously. Lefu rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed her contacts where gone.

"You saw," she said. She looked up into his dark blue eyes that bore into her.

"Yes, I saw. Your eyes are unusual. Why do you hide them?" he asked. Lefu turned her face away from him, hiding her gaze.

"It's the sign of a monster. Why shouldn't I hide them?" she asked simply. Bruce gripped her chin and turned her to face him. He waited until she was looking into his eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful. They are not the signs of a monster," he told her firmly. Lefu swallowed and shook her head. Bruce sighed and sat back.

"You don't have to go to work if you don't want to. I don't know what happened. You where drugged with a ruffie and should have been fine after resting but it seemed like your body just shut down," he mumbled to himself. Lefu sighed.

"Can I get my contacts?" she asked. Bruce nodded and opened a drawer next to the bed, handing her the contacts. Lefu took them, their fingers brushing and turned her back to him as she slipped them on. She turned back around when she felt that everything was in order.

"Did you just move here?" he asked curiously. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine with just a bed and clothes. I don't see why I need furniture. I have a _heater_," she bragged again. He chuckled at the shine in her eyes when she mentioned the heater.

"You live very simply. It's odd but I can see where you're coming from. I have the money to spend and use it to live in style," Bruce said with a chuckle. Lefu smiled.

"Yea but I wouldn't know what to do with all that stuff. I've never had it before. I'd feel weird," she said laughing with him. They talked about what she told Clark, living poor and putting herself into school with the money she made. He nodded his head in admiration.

"You're a lucky girl. Most people who live on the streets don't live that long," he said grimly. Lefu went quiet and didn't say anything. She only frowned and stared down at her hands in her lap. Bruce sighed and patted her hands in comfort. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I was mostly commenting to myself." Lefu shrugged.

"It's fine. It's the truth," she stated firmly, her eyes growing fierce. Bruce smiled and pulled out a small box. She tilted her head in question looking confused.

"What's this for?" she asked. Bruce chuckled.

"It's your birthday present. I know it's already past but I thought better late than never," he said. Lefu still looked confused.

"Thank you. I don't know why you would go through the trouble," she said more to herself thank anything but he heard. Bruce chuckled.

"So Clark can give you a present but I can't?" he teased. Lefu laughed, her cheeks flushing in embarassment.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. Thank you very much," she said and opened the box. There lay a small ring with dates on it. She smiled and slipped it on her middle finger on her right hand. She held it up for her to admire.

"Wow! What are these numbers?" she asked, holding her hand out for him to see. Bruce held her hand and pointed out the numbers. She leaned over to get a better look at what he was pointing at, not noticing how close that brought their faces together.

"It'll tell you the day's date. Here is the month, then the day, and year. It's solar powered so it'll keep running with the sunlight," he explained. Bruce looked up and smiled. Lefu looked up and noticed how close they where. She sucked in a breath nervously and Bruce brought a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet, different, _warm_. Her heart pounded as they kissed, and involuntarily moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. She drew back, covering her mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled huskily.

"Your welcome for the present. If I didn't know better, I would shower you with presents just for a kiss like that," he said breathily. Lefu nodded, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Bruce laughed and gently pushed her down back onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning. You're still getting that drug out of your system," he told her gently. Lefu nodded and closed her eyes only to sit right back up in bed.

"I can't sleep with the lights off," she said in near panic, as Bruce was about to shut the lights off. He stopped in mid motion and looked back at her in concern.

"What happens if the lights are off?" he asked gently, sitting back on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave the lights on please," she said quietly. Bruce nodded and patted her head.

"I will. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he said. Lefu nodded and glanced around.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked. Bruce smiled.

"On the couch. I figure you don't want me in the bed," he told her simply. Lefu frowned.

"That's stupid. Get in bed. If it's here, it's meant to be used. I don't understand why you feel the need to kick yourself out," she scolded. She lay back in bed with a sigh, cuddling into the mattress. Bruce chuckled and slipped in on the other side. She felt comforted by his body heat.

"Good night Lefu," he told her, turning on his side, his back to her. Lefu smiled and patted his back.

"Good night Bruce," she said and turned her back to him. She immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so all my reviewers, **blackcat711**, ** .Grey**, and anonymous. Thanks to **sashaxh** for favoriting my story too. Also thank you ** .Grey** and **John-El** for following this story! You guys are awesome! I'm sorry for the late update. FF wouldn't let me log in for awhile and was just acting funny. -_-

I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far especially Lefu's character. XD I made her oblivious to all the important things and it makes for some interesting reactions. Unfortunately, this will not crossover with the Justice League but it will bring in Batman. Batman is practically the best friend of Superman, how could I resist bringing him in?

I know there have not been a lot of Superman/OC fanfics out there that is not from Smallville and that's another reason that brought this fic out. Does anyone now of any that I can check out? Also looking for some Two-Face/OC fics too! Send me a PM or tell me in a review if you know of any _anywhere_.


	5. Is There Something There?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

* * *

Lefu sprang out of bed bright and early, turning the lights off absently. She walked outside, her feet padding against the floor as she stood outside and breathed deeply. She conjured two cups of coffee and a plate of croissants, setting them on the patio table. She took her coffee and croissant with her as she hopped onto the ledge, letting her legs hang over it. The wind ruffled her clothes as she absently drank her coffee and chewed on her pastry.

"You're up early. Are those for me?" Bruce asked sleepily. Lefu looked at him over her shoulder and nodded, still feeling a little groggy as well. When the sun rose, she started to feel more like herself.

"These are amazing! Where did you get these? It tastes like they were made in France," Bruce said enthusiastically, waking up quickly sipping at the coffee she got him.

"I bribed your hotel," she lied smoothly. Bruce eyed her warily.

"Don't you get vertigo? You could fall, so be careful," he warned. Lefu looked down and back at him. She slowly slid off the ledge and into a seat.

"Sorry, it's kind of my morning routine. I didn't think about that," she said embarrassedly. Bruce laughed, still rubbing at his eyes as if he didn't really sleep. He smiled at her.

"I like you. You look at everything with a kind of innocence," Bruce chuckled to himself. Lefu frowned.

"Innocence? I don't get what you mean or what you're talking about," she mumbled, troubled. He only laughed.

"You're clothes are washed and folded on the table inside. How are you feeling today?" he asked. Lefu moved her head side to side stretching it experimentally and mentally checked herself.

"Like new. When did you say I can go back to work?" she asked. Bruce chuckled.

"In that much of a hurry to leave me?" he joked, "You're off today. Want to hang out with me? I'll give you that interview…" he teased. Lefu smiled.

"Blackmailing me now?" she asked in a teasing tone. Bruce smiled.

"If it'll get you to come out with me then yes, I am. Would you like me to drop you back off to hang out at home or would you like to come out with me?" he asked her. Lefu frowned.

"I'll be in the shower first. Don't peek or else I'll throw you over this balcony," she warned and rushed inside, grabbed her clothes and shut the door behind her in the bathroom. Bruce smiled to himself as he listened to the shower turn on.

Lefu toweled herself down and slipped on her clothes, putting on make up that she conjured for herself again. She made them disappear when done and piled her hair messily on top of her head, clipping it into place. She came out and sat outside waiting for Bruce to finish his shower and get dressed.

She leaned against the edge, watching the city below, listening to people and the traffic. Bruce knocked on the door when he was ready. Lefu admired him in his black suit and lifted a brow in appreciation, smiling into his dark blue gaze. He led her out of the room and they drove to Lex Corps. Lefu mostly stayed quiet, listening to them discuss business and playing with their prototypes. She was happy to play the part of the dumb arm candy for Luthor's benefit. It was when they went behind closed doors to discuss business that Lefu found it suspicious. She inconspicuously stood by the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I don't like guns," Bruce stated. It sounded like Luthor wanted to use their little robot as a weapon. Lefu rolled her eyes as they had a little spat. Bruce came out and smiled down at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow in question. He clearly could tell she was eavesdropping on him. Lefu smiled and let him lead her out. They stayed curiously silent as he took her to an expensive restaurant.

"What's the occasion?" she asked him finally when he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"No reason. I'm just taking you out for dinner. Can't you let me treat you?" he asked with a chuckle. Lefu smiled and sank back into her seat with a happy little sigh.

"I suppose," she said with a smile. It felt nice, different to be with him. She felt like she didn't have to hide so much with Bruce. They chatted about various subjects and she asked him about his business here, getting the interview questions out of the way. When they where happily eating desert, that's when he asked her the question that surprised her.

"Have you thought about transferring to Gotham? It'd be nice to take you out where I live. I think you'd like it," he mentioned. Lefu tilted her head in question, Bruce smiling as he recognized the gesture.

"I don't know. I am just starting here. It'd look bad if I transfer this soon after going through the trouble to transfer here," she explained. Bruce chuckled.

"I can get you transferred no problem if you'd like. I just want you to seriously consider it. I really like you and I think it'd be a shame if we leave things as it where when I leave," he said, sipping at his wine. Lefu returned his gaze seriously.

"I'll think about it. I won't promise anything," she said firmly. He smiled and let out a breath in relief. Bruce laughed at himself.

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried you'd turn me down right away," he said. Lefu laughed and they continued to chat, telling each other funny stories. That's when the Joker burst in, shooting weapons to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, there kiddies!" the Joker exclaimed and laughed maniacally. The Joker strode right up to Lefu, Bruce stood protectively in front of her.

"The Joker," Bruce growled out. The Joker laughed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the Joker said with more laughter. The Joker snapped his fingers and a pair of thugs grabbed Lefu from behind.

"Hey, jerks!" she cried out. She struggled within the thugs grasp and they covered her mouth. They pulled her arms up painfully behind her back. She glared at the Joker. Bruce tried to stop the thugs from grabbing her but the thugs shot at his feet, making him back up against the ledge of the balcony.

"Dance Bruce, dance!" the Joker said, laughing at his little joke. Bruce glared but was eventually pushed up and over the edge. The Joker laughed.

"Well? Make sure he's a red splat in the pavement. In this town, someone could have caught him," the Joker spat out. The Joker left with Lefu and the thugs who held her. She looked back as much as she could, watching as the other thugs shot down the side of the building.

Lefu was tied up and calmly glaring at the Joker. He was talking to her about Superman, about killing him. She sighed irritably and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! He's bound to show up for you. You're no Louis Lane but you're the next best thing, a warm body," he said, trailing a finger down her face. Lefu pouted through her gag but didn't bother to try and talk or struggle. If he's right, she'll reveal herself to the red guy and everyone that witnessed her kidnapping. She had to play hostage. Harley hooked her up to a hook and hoisted her up high above.

"Joker!" she heard Superman cry out as he appeared in front of the Joker wearing some kind of protective suit. Lefu sighed. Superman looked ridiculous, resembling Moltar off of Space Ghost Coast to Coast.

"Supes! I've been waiting for you. Check this out!" the Joker cried out and pulled out a block of kryptonite from behind him. Superman walked calmly towards the Joker and picked him up from the collar of his purple suit.

"I came prepared," Superman said calmly. He dropped the Joker on the ground and called up to Lefu.

"I'll get you down so don't panic," Superman told Lefu soothingly. Lefu just nodded her head and watched it unfold.

"I don't understand, it should work," the Joker mumbled to himself. His head perked up with an idea, "That's right! I forgot about the acid!" Superman looked confused.

"Acid?" Superman asked. The Joker laughed and squeezed the flower attached to his lapel, spraying Superman with acid to his face, melting that part of his suit. Superman fell to his knees as the kryptonite weakened him. _Oh, come on_, Lefu thought to herself irritably, moaning in irritation.

She watched as the Joker kicked Superman around and then they had to leave to take care of a 'rodent' problem. Lefu rolled her eyes again and just hung there, swinging in boredom. She was surprised to see another caped crusader show up inside the room. The door locked behind them and the room was filling up with gas. Batman got her down and didn't bother untying her. She sighed and stood patiently by Superman as Batman mixed chemicals to melt the kryptonite.

"We need to get out of here," Batman said gruffly, helping Superman stand up. Superman looked like he was getting better and grabbed both Batman and her and flew straight through the doors. They stood in the room where the Joker was. Batman smacked Superman's hand away from him and cornered the Joker.

"It's over Joker," Batman said confidently. The Joker laughed and threw a bag of marbles on the ground.

"He's kidding right?" Superman asked in disbelief. Lefu sighed as the marbles started to blow up. "Grenades?" Superman exclaimed.

"I told you to expect the unexpected," Batman said simply. Superman grabbed them again and flew them out of the factory as it exploded. Superman set them down on the ground outside and again Batman smacked Superman's hand away from him. Batman approached Lefu and untied her. As soon as she was ungagged, she turned to Superman.

"Where's Bruce? He was being shot at and fell over the railing" she asked, her eyes watering from the smoke. Superman glanced back at Batman and then down at her.

"He's just fine," Superman replied. Lefu narrowed her eyes in response and turned back to look at Batman.

"Thanks," she told him. He nodded and left in his car. Superman waited with her until the cops showed up and she recounted what happened. The wait was awkward, him trying to make small talk and she would avoid conversation all together. Superman soon pulled her aside when she finished giving her statement.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" he asked with a smile. Lefu smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you around," she told him. He smiled down at her and flew off. Lefu sighed and walked towards an alley where she wouldn't be seen. She snapped her fingers to change her appearance and her wings appeared. She launched into the air, a flutter of wings the only indicator that she passed by the cops and flew straight home.

She landed on her balcony and walked inside. Snapping her fingers, she had her dirty dress again. Lefu sighed and peeled her clothes off and hopped in the shower. She toweled herself off and slipped on casual clothes to roam around her apartment in. A ringing of her doorbell drew her attention. Lefu pulled her hair back into a tight bun, checked to be sure her glasses where on straight and her contacts in before padding towards the door. She opened it to see Bruce standing there with a rose and a smile.

"Hi, I came to check on you. Are you ok?" he asked, handing her the rose. Lefu smiled and invited him inside.

"I'm fine. How are _you_?" she asked pointedly, inviting him inside. Bruce stood at the doorway looking around and settled on leaning against the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. Lefu went into the bathroom and conjured a vase. She padded back to the kitchen to set it down on the counter and saw Bruce sitting on top of the counter. She hopped up next to him.

"You seem to be hanging in there. I was worried you would be more traumatized," he commented with a smile. Lefu laughed.

"I'm ok. Growing up on the streets made me tough. All that really happened is being strung up to hang in mid air for a while. I did get to swing around. Now _that _was fun," she said sarcastically. Bruce laughed. They chatted some more about nothing and he asked about Gotham again. She said she would keep thinking about it again. The doorbell rang interrupting them.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," she told Bruce and hopped off the counter. She padded towards the door again and opened it to find Clark. He looked happy to see her.

"Hey, long time no see. I wanted to check up on you," Clark said, patting her on her head. Lefu smiled and invited him in.

"Yea, nothing like getting sick then kidnapped right after. How's work?" she asked casually. Lefu closed the door behind Clark.

"It's ok, a little lonely without you. I wanted to tell you about a possible lead-" Clark stopped when he saw Bruce smiling on top of the counter and turned to leave, "Oh, I see you have company. I should leave." Lefu quickly grabbed Clark's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Wait, tell me what you where saying," she told him firmly, stopping him. Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"It sounds like the Joker is working with Lex Luthor. I don't have any evidence to support it though," Clark admitted. Bruce tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"How did you come by this?" Bruce asked. Clark glared at Bruce.

"I overheard some people talking. They didn't know I was listening," he said pointedly. Lefu looked between the two. Clark was acting hostile towards Bruce, it was odd. She felt like she was missing something that happened between the two. It reminded her of a lover's spat. The though made her smile.

"Well, I could just ask him," Bruce said with a smile. Clark turned to leave and Lefu walked him out. They stood outside her apartment door.

"I don't like him. I rather you stay away from him," Clark admitted. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"That's odd. I've been offered to move to Gotham and work there. He brings up a tempting offer," she stated. Clark's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gotham? So, it's that serious?" he asked. Lefu's brow scrunched as she gazed seriously into his eyes.

"I don't know what to think. It's too soon to say anything. We'll see what happens when the time comes," Lefu said, deflecting the question. Clark sighed and nodded, not commenting further. They each said they're good nights and Lefu entered her apartment. She smiled at Bruce who leaned against the counter; fingering the rose he gave her.

"He doesn't like me," Bruce stated simply. Lefu shrugged and leaned against the counter next to him.

"Looks like it," she said with a shrug. Bruce looked serious.

"Can I ask you something? Are you and Clark…" he let the question trail off. Lefu tilted her head in confusion and then it hit her what he was asking. Lefu laughed.

"Me and him? No, it's not like that," Lefu said with a smile. Bruce smiled in turn.

"Good, at least for me. I just thought with the way he was acting with you that there was something there," Bruce commented. Lefu tilted her head in question, contemplating what he said. Bruce patted her head with a chuckle.

"I'll leave you tonight. I'm sure you want to rest after today's events," he said. Lefu nodded and walked him out. He kissed her on the forehead as a way of good-bye and left. Lefu closed the door and turned on all the lights. She paced in circles, debating to investigate what Clark said. She sighed in defeat and snapped her fingers. She ran out of her apartment and jumped over her balcony, catching herself in mid air and flew towards Lex Corporation.

Lefu landed on a nearby building, crouching on the edge, watching Luthor's bedroom window. She debated if she should burst in there demanding answers or if she should leave it alone. She sighed and right when she was about to swoop in, Batman burst in. She watched as he threatened him for answers then jumped out of the building into his plane when the guards burst through the doors. Lefu slapped a hand to her forehead. _Well, there goes finding some answers_, she thought. Lefu flew back home and snapped her fingers to change back into her lounging attire and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: First of all, thank you to **Hercules8**, **kyubbi lover 98**, **blackcat711** for your lovely reviews. Also, thank you to** amaudyp**, **Wimblestat**, **Lost In The Arts**, **Ice and Fire dragon**, **Grey Vipointe**, and **kyubbi lover 98** for favoriting this story. Another shout out to** overthelove** (it won't let me put your username with the spaces in there, sorry!) and **amaudyp** for adding this story to their story alert. All of your support is welcome and refreshing.

I know it's taken me awhile to update this story and as an apology I've made this chapter extra long. I've also added this story to Wattpad and Archive of our Own. I'm not sure if any readers out there prefer those platforms instead but I didn't want to leave it out.

I've also added titles to each chapter instead of just calling them chapter one etc. Anyways, feel free to leave a review!


End file.
